SonshineSmiles And Blue
by VeVe2491
Summary: The Condor studios homepage made for the enjoyment of the stars, has a new application which is all the rage between the young stars of Condor studios, specifically with a certain pair of stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... unfortuantly.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched from down the hall before rushing into our dressing room.

"Yes Tawn?"

"I have a date tonight so I need you to do me a favour" Tawni smiled sweetly at me.

"Tawn I..."

"Oh good, you will? thanks!" She smiled, "I need you to write my sketch for this week."

"Tawni I..."

"Thanks Sonny" Tawni smiled again before grabbing her coat, car keys and chanel handbag before walking out the door.

_Oh great, just how I wanted to spend my night. Sat at my desk writing not only my sketch for this weeks show but Tawni's to!_

After about ten minutes of brain-storming ideas for sketches, I began work on Tawni's sketch.

Unfortuantly when I put my pen to paper, all the ideas I'd had in the past ten minutes vanished form my mind.

_Ugh! I'm so bored. I don't want to write Tawni's sketch especially as I've got my own to write to._

I looked over at my laptop just lying there on my chair.

I'm not one to be obsessed with my laptop but I do enjoy going on it from time to time and right now just seems like one of those times.

_But I can't go on it. I have two sketches to write._

I put my pen back down on my paper and got back to work but...

_No Sonny! Stop looking at your laptop!_

Thats it then.

I'm gonna go on my laptop.

I won't go on it for long, just fifteen minutes, so I can refresh my mind and write those sketches.

I got up grabbed my laptop and made myself comfy on my chair before clicking on to The Condor site.

The site had been made specially for the stars working at Condor studios.

We could check our email or send it. We could play games. We could check out the latest episodes from shows on the lot. There was loads to do.

Though lately there was something new on the site to do.

A chatroom had been uploaded on to the site and only people who worked at the studios, (AKA the actors - Though lots of people worked at the studio, the site was used by the actors). We could log on and decide on a screen name and no one would know who we were. The chatroom was one of the reasons why Zora had been able to pull so many more pranks recently.

I hadn't used the chatroom yet so I had to set up my account for it.

**Name: **Sonny

**Age: **16

**Show: **So Random!

**Please note: Your name, age and show will not be told or shown to anyone else. They are for monitoring purposes only. **

**Terms and Conditions: **Agree

**Congratulations you are now able to use the Condor Chatroom.**

**Username: **SonshineSmiles

**Password: **MackenzieFalls

Yeah, I know what your thinking.

Why did I choose Mackenzie Falls as my password?

It's because it's the least obvious thing for me to pick.

I clicked on the chatroom to begin chatting.

There was only one other person online, this should be fun.

**SonshineSmiles:** Hey :)

**Blue: **Hey :)

**SonshineSmiles: **You okay?

**Blue: **Yeah, I'm good. Though I probably won't be tomorrow.

**SonshineSmiles: **Whys that?

**Blue: **Cause I have to stay late tonight a learn a whole new script for shooting tomorrow.

**SonshineSmiles: **I know how you feel, I've got a late night of work tonight to.

**Blue: **Lol, unlucky. So what about you? Other than the whole having to work late thing, you okay?

**SonshineSmiles: **Brilliant, kinda annoyed at my cast mate cause its her fault I have to stay late.

**Blue: **Oh really unlucky.

**SonshineSmiles:** Yeah, it is. =P

**Blue:** So other than talking to me, watcha doing?

**SonshineSmiles:** Absolutely nothing. I might go to the cafeteria and get a fro-yo later but otherwise I'm stuck here for a while.

**Blue: **Lol, I'd offer you mine but obviously I can't give it to you through my laptop and I kinda already ate it...

**SonshineSmiles**: Lol, how kind of you x

**Blue:** Ohhhh a kiss, somebody likes me =P

**SonshineSmiles:** And someones kinda full of themselves =P

**Blue:** Awwwr, if it makes you feel better I like you to x

**SonshineSmiles:** Yeah, that made me feel better =D

**Blue:** Good =)

**SonshineSmiles:** Good =)

**Blue:** Fine

**SonshineSmiles:** Fine

**Blue:** Were so weird =P

**SonshineSmiles:** What do you expect from the only 2 people on here at this time of night?

**Blue:** Good point x

**SonshineSmles:** =)

**Blue:** As much as I would love to stay and talk to you, I should prbably get back to learning my script x

**SonshineSmiles:** Yeah, your right. I shoud get back to work to x

**Blue:** Are you gonna be online tomorrow? x

**SonshineSmiles:** Yeah, are you? x

**Blue:** Now I know you are I am =) x

**SonshineSmiles:** Night xx

**Blue:** Ohhh two! =D Night xxx

**Blue:** I win! xD

**SonshineSmiles:** No you don't xxxx =P

**Blue:** Yes I do xxxxx +1 more than SonshineSmiles could ever do

**SonshineSmles:** Whatever =P

**Blue:** Lol, Night xx

**SonshineSmiles:** Night xx

**SonshineSmiles has logged off.**

**Blue:** I like her =)

**Blue has logged off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... unfortuantly.**

**Sonny's POV**

Thankfully I managed to finish both mine and Tawni's sketches for this week and Tawni liked hers so everything was good.

We'd just finished rehearsing the sketch Nica and Grady had written for this week's show.

_I'm playing a cowboy and Tawni's an idiot Farm girl. Interesting..._

I was eating a frozen yogurt in the cafteria, while checking my email on my laptop.

**No new Email.**

_Well, okay then. _

I got bored after a minute or two and figured I'd go on the Condor Chatroom again.

**Username: SonshineSmiles**

**Password: MackenzieFalls**

When I logged on I discovered five people were online.

**Currently Online:**

**Perfect Pranker**

**Hot-In-Hats**

**PrettyP**

**DaringDude43**

**Totally-Tawni**

_Well, __**PerfectPranker**__ is obviously Zora. __**Hot-In-Hats**__ is Nico. __**PrettyP, hmm? Penelope. DaringDude43? **__I don't know, maybe someone on Teen Gladiators maybe? And __**Totally-Tawni**__ is the most obvious of them all._

I clicked on **Totally-Tawni** and selected private Chat.

**SonshineSmiles: Hey Tawn :)**

**Totally-Tawni: How do you know my name?**

**SonshineSmiles: Tawni, its in your username. :L**

**Tatally-Tawni : I knew that :L**

**SonshineSmiles: What ya doing?**

**Totally-Tawni: Online shopping xD but the server is really slow :/**

**SonshineSmiles: Unlucky.**

**Totally-Tawni: Yeah I know!**

_**Blue has logged on.**_

_**Blue is requesting private chat. Accept? **_

**Totally-Tawni: I'm gonna log off so I can continue shopping. See ya later Sonny. x**

**SonshineSmiles: How did you know it was me?**

**Totally-Tawni: YOur name kinda gives it away :) x**

_**Totally-Tawni is offline.**_

_**Accepting private chat with Blue...**_

**Blue: Hello Sonshine :) xxx**

**SonshineSmiles: Hey Blue xxx :)**

**Blue: How's your day going?**

**SonshineSmiles: Kinda boring to be honest. I've been rehearsing all morning.**

**Blue: Sames, luckily I knew my scripts :P**

**SonshineSmiles: I only found out about the sketch this morning though. I'm playing a cowboy ¬¬**

**Blue: A cowboy? Really Sonshine? Really? **

**SonshineSmiles: I didn't chose to be a cowboy, two of my cast mates wrote the sketch.**

**Blue: A sketch huh? **

**SonshineSmiles: Yeah...**

**Blue: If it's a sketch then your obviously on **_**So Random!**_

**SonshineSmiles: ...**

**Blue: Okay, your on **_**So Random!**_** Which means I really shouldn't be talking to you...**

**SonshineSmiles: Oh... :( Why's that?**

**Blue: I can't tell ya Sonshine. But I do like you, so I'm gonna talk to you :) xxx**

**SonshineSmiles: Awwwr :) So, now you know what show I'm on, you gonna tell me what show your on?**

**Blue: Nope :L**

**SonshineSmiles: Well, thats unfair :/**

**Blue: The studio is having a masquerade ball, in a week. How about I tell you then?**

**SonshineSmiles: How will you know which ones me?**

**Blue: Well, your on **_**So Random! **_**So that's a big clue, that'll mean you'll be sat with your cast mates most of the night, Your obviously not Tawni because her username gave herself away. **_**PerfectPranker **_**is Zora. And the most obvious clues of all are your username **_**SonshineSmiles**_**, you smile a lot and your a sunny person = username and also I know you all too well Sonshine xx**

**SonshineSmiles: :O**

**Blue: See ya at the masquerade ball Sonny xx**

_**Blue is offline.**_

_Oh my God!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... unfortuantly.**

**Authors Note: The dress Sonny is wearing is the dress Alex wore on Wizards Of Waverly Place - Season 2 Episode 13 - Fashion Week. I don't really like the way this chapter turned out but it's just a filler so... yeah. ^_^**

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni tortured me for what felt like an eternity, doing my hair and make-up. Though I will admit I looked pretty hot.

Next Tawni, hurried into her closet and came out carrying a dress I had never seen before.

"Wow." I breathed, "Tawni, when did you get that?"

"I bought it a couple of days ago online," She grinned. "Now go put it on!"

The dress was made out of newspaper it was gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh Tawni, how much was this?" I said from my closet.

"Not much, some girl in New York was selling it second hand."

I walked out of my closet and Tawni smiled, "As much as I hate to say it Sonny, you look pretty amazing."

"Aww thanks Tawn!" I grinned as I hurried over to hug her.

"My bubble!" Tawni flinched.

Tawni rushed off to get dressed while I slipped on my shoes, Tawni came out in a long pink ball gown.

"Tawni you look great!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks," She passed me my mask, which just like my dress was made out of newspaper.

"C'mon let's go," I said making my way to the door.

"Hang on," Tawni told me as she stood on the spot, she appeared to be counting, after a few moments she finally said, "Okay,let's go."

"What was all that about?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Hello, we gotta be fashionably late" She said it in a duh tone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I write this so often it's like second nature to me now ;D I OWN NOTHING! Unfortunately :/**

**Sonny's POV**

As Tawni and I walked down the hall, I felt my stomach begin to swirl. Now, most people will tell you they get butterflies, well... not me. Nope. I get like ten thousand woodpeckers, pecking away in there. It's dreadful.

"Sonny are you even listening?" Tawni said, shooting me a glare.

"Of course Tawn. You were telling me... um... who you were looking for tonight?" I tried, my voice raising an octave.

"You're lucky, I was. Anyway, his name on the online chat thingy, was Hot-In-Hats. He said he'd meet me by the punch bowl. Who do you think it could be?"

I gave her a look which said, 'Are you serious?' before answering with, "Maybe a teen gladiator?"

"No," She sighed. "None of them wear hats. In fact the only guy I know who wears hats is, well, Nico. And that'd just be gross."

Poor Nico. "Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad... I mean, Nico's a pretty cool guy, and he's not bad looking. In fact, he's kinda hot..." I tried, attempting to draw Tawni in Nico's, hypothetical, direction.

Tawni stopped dead in her tracks, "OH MY GOSH! Do you like Nico?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Really because the way you're babbling on and on about him right now, kinda makes it look that way!"

"Tawni, I asure you, I do not under any circumstances like Nico, in that context."

"Alright... Alright..." Though she didn't appear to believe me. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I've left behind my Mochoa Cocoa Mochoa lipstick! Sonny, you have to go back and get it for me!"

"Tawni, why can't you go get it? I'm meeting someone here tonight to ya know."

"OH! Who?"

"I don't know. All I know is his screen name is 'Blue'."

Tawni nodded, "I know who it is!"

"Really?"

"Well, duh. It's Grady."

"Grady? Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, his eyes are blue after all."

"But didn't he say he was gonna name his screen name after that super hero he likes?"

"Yeah, but I told him girl don't like guys who like that sort of junk. So he changed it."

"Tawni! That was mean!"

"Whatever. All I know is that Grady is the guy your meeting tonight, therefore he won't mind if you're a little late because you were doing a favour for me," She smiled.

"Ugh! Fine," I said, giving in.

"Thanks Sonny," Tawni called as she skipped off down the hallway, leaving me to trudge all the way back to our dressing room.

**LINE BREAK**

"Tawni!" I groaned, as I threw the pillows on her chaise across the room. I was already twenty minutes late for the masquerade bash. Why? Because Tawni had misplaced her lipstick and had sent me in search of it.

Pulling my phone out of my small clutch purse, I opened up the internet tab. My fingers flew across the screen as I typed in the Condor Studios site web address. Seconds later I was logged on to the chatroom. There were a total of three people online.

**Currently Online:**

**Perfect Pranker**

**The_Other_Guy**

**Muscle-Matt12**

Darn it! Blue wasn't online!

**Perfect Pranker is requesting chat. Accept? Accept.**

**Perfect Pranker: Sonny? What're you doing? Aren't you at the 'ball'?**

**SonshineSmiles: Is my screen name really that obvious? And yes, I was supposed to be. But then Tawni sent me on a wild goose chase for her lipstick! . Why aren't you at the 'ball'?**

**Perfect Pranker: Why would I wanna go to a party where everyone's having fun but me?**

**SonshineSmiles: What'd you mean? Of course you'd have fun!**

**Perfect Pranker: Don't patronise me Sonny :/ The point is the only guy I would have fun with isn't gonna be there.**

**SonshineSmiles: How do you know?**

**Perfect Pranker: Okay fine, he is there. But he's going with some chick off of Hoosier Girl.**

**SonshineSmiles: How do you know? It's a masquerade ball, you aren't supposed to know.**

**Perfect Pranker: Don't you know me by now? ;D I see everything. For example, I know a certain guy by the name of Chad Dylan Cooper has been looking for you since the 'ball' started twenty nine minutes ago.**

**SonshineSmiles: Really? Not that I care or anything...**

**Perfect Pranker: Sonny, I know you. You care. You care so much that you're not even gonna admit it to yourself. In fact, I thing everyone in this whole entire studio and beyond knows it, except you. And Chad, obviously.**

**SonshineSmiles: What? Pfft! I do not care. Especially not for Chad. I like some other guy.**

**Perfect Pranker: Oh yeah? Who?**

**SonshineSmiles: Well, see, that's the problem. I don't know who. I only know his screen name. Blue. Tawni thinks it's Grady :/**

**Perfect Pranker: Sonny, accept it now. You like Chad.**

**SonshineSmiles: Aren't you guys gonna be angry if I date someone from The Falls? Expecially Chad.**

**Perfect Pranker: Sonny, we'll get over it. Eventually. Besides regardless of who you go for, wether it be Grady, Nico, Skylar or Blue, you will always end up right back with Chad. It's inevitable.**

**SonshineSmiles: :/ I don't know...**

**Perfect Pranker: Just think about it :)**

**Perect Pranker had logged off.**

I sighed, what am I gonna do...?

**The_Other_Guy is requesting chat. Accept? Accept.**

**SonshineSmiles: Hello? :$**

**The_Other_Guy: Hey Sonny :) **

**SonshineSmiles: Really? **

**The_Other_Guy: I'm sorry but it is kinda obvious :/**

**SonshineSmiles: Aren't you gonna tell me who you are? **

**The_Other_Guy: It's more fun if you guess :P**

**SonshineSmiles: Okay. Gimme a clue.**

**The_Other_Guy: I'm on the number one show ;D**

**SonshineSmiles: You're on So Random? :O**

**The_Other_Guy: Very funny :P Guess again.**

**SonshineSmiles: Mackenzie Falls?**

**The_Other_Guy: Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!**

**SonshineSmiles: :L Haha. Well, obviously you're not Chad since his username would be something which practically oozes how awesome he thinks he is :P You're not Penelope or Chasity. Which leaves me with Ferguson or Skylar... I'm gonna go with Skylar?**

**The_Other_Guy: Correct again!**

**SonshineSmiles: So as my prize, could you now answer me this - Why are you talking to me? Isn't it illegal to talk to someone over here at Chuckle City?**

**The_Other_Guy: You're pretty funny Sonny. And yes, it is. No joke there either. But I figure if Chad can do it so can I :) Besides I have no problem with you. But that's not why I'm talking to you. I'm here to tell you to meet Blue in the middle of the dance floor. Gotta dash, Portlyn is demanding I dance with her. Ciao! :) xxx**

**The_Other_Guy has logged off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey guys :) I know not a lot of people will read this, in fact I don't think anyone will but I'm determined to complete this fic. So here goes...**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I was nervous, so nervous that I was pretty sure I was going to throw up all over my dress something which did not sound appealing, especially since the dress belonged to Tawni not me. Most people describe this feeling as butterflies, well let me tell you something - those people are liars. Butterflies flutter not attack! No, this feeling was more like woodpeckers than anything.

Placing my cell phone back into my purse, I scanned the room quickly one last time for Tawni's Cocoa Moco Cocoa lipstick before making my way out of the now messy dressing room. I sighed as I closed the door with a soft click. Not only was I probably going to disgrace myself by vomiting all over my dress but I would also have to come in early before work tomorrow just to tidy my dressing room because obviously Tawni wasn't going to do it, she would be too afraid of breaking a nail.

I was almost there, the masquarade ball was just through the doors in front of me but I couldn't move. I was rooted to the spot. The loud music from behind the doors was making my head pound and my nerves were making my stomach swirl uncomfortably. I couldn't do this. What if Tawni was right? What if just through those doors and in the middle of the dance floor Grady was waiting for me? Grady is a sweet guy but I just don't like him in that way. However, what if Tawni was wrong and it wasn't Grady? What if it was some creep or something along those lines?

The doors in front of me opened and one of the uys from Teen Gladiator stumbled out, a girl from Meal or No Meal hanging of his arm giggling crazily at something he'd just said. My lip curled in disgust. Now I had two options. Stay out in the corridor with two loved up actors or go inside and face Blue. I knew what I had to do.

"So guys, where are you headed?" I beamed at the two actors who were whispering in each others ears. In some aspects I considered this to be adorable but at the same time it was kind of nauseating. Nope, scratch that. My nerves were making me feel nauseaus not the cute couple in front of me. Darn my love of romance!

The dark haired girl from Meal or No Meal looked me up and down as if judging my appearance. "We were just headed outside for some fresh air."

"Oh, cool. Mind if I join you?" I asked hopefully.

The girl frowned and untangled herself from her Teen Gladiator before pulling my aside. "Listen, Sonny. You're a nice girl and everything but I want to hang out with Brent alone. Understand? Besides there's, a guy, inside waiting for you." She smiled knowingly at me causing me to frown. What did everybody else know that I didn't?

The girl gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before she took Brent by the hand and lead him down the hallway to the near by fire exit. I shuddered as I realised why they wanted to go outside, alone. Ew.

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and pushed the large red doors open. what I saw before me was definitely not what I had always pictured in my head to be a ball. This was no ball it was a full blown party. There were balloons and decorations, a long table covered in different kinds of food, there was a DJ whom I recognised to be Josh the mail delivery boy. Who would have thought Josh was secretly a DJ? An awesome one at that!

"Sonny!"

I turned to see Tawni toitering towards me, Nico hurrying along behind her to keep up.

"Have you got it? Have you got my lipstick?"

"No, sorry Tawn. I couldn't find it," I apologised even though I wasn't all that sorry. Tawni really needed to learn to take care of her belongings.

Tawni shrugged. "Oh well," She opened her purse and pulled out a small gold tube.

"Tawni! You had it the entire time?!" I snapped, angry that she would make me miss out on the ball for no reason.

"What? No. this is my back up tube," The blonde explained. "But that doesn't matter right now. Your mystery guy, the one you couldn't stop talking about -"

"I spoke about him once! I hardly consider that 'all the time'," I pointed out, folding my arms over my chest in a huff.

"Whatever," Tawni waved her hand to dismiss me. "Look, the partys almost over and you were supposed to meet your guy nearly an hour ago."

"Seriously?" I fumbled about with my purse to check the time on my phone. Sure enough it was nearly eleven, the party was going to end soon. "What am I gonna do? Blue might be gone by now!"

Tawni giggled, a small amused smile playing on her lips. "Trust me Sonny, I think 'Blue' would wait for you forever. He's already waited a year..."

"What? Tawni, what d'you mean?" I asked but the blonde merely shook her head na dpushed me lightly in the direction of the dance floor.

I stumbled away from Tawni and Nico, and into the mass of dancing teenagers that occupied the dance floor. My body got pressed up against several others and I tripped over my own feet more times than I could count. I was pretty sure I was about to crash to the floor and get trampled to death when I felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me to them.

"What's up Monroe?"

I looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. "Chad?" I pulled myself up to stand erect but Chad's hands were still resting on my waist. "Um, look can we talk later? It's just I'm looking for someone and I've already made them wait for me long enough and -"

"Yeah, I know. He's been waiting since this whole shindig started."

"Shindig? - Nevermind. How do you know how long he's been waiting? You don't even know who I'm talking about."

"Blue. That's his name right? Username anyway," He shrugged. "You're supposed to meet him in the middle of the dancefloor."

"How did you -"

"Sonny where are we?" Chad cut me off, the corners of his lips were twitching upwards and he looked as though he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"We're in Condor Studios, at a party in the middle of the dance floor but I don't understand why you're - Oh my gosh! That means Blue is around here somewhere," I looked around frantically and was surprised to find that the once crowded dancefloor was now empty as was the rest of the room. In fact Chad and I were the only people still in the room. "Where did everyone go? And wy did Josh leave the music on? That is not at all environmentally friendly, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that and - Oh no! I missed Blue!"

Chad threw his head back in exasperation. "Seriously Sonny? How are you still not getting this?"

"Getting what?"

"I'm Blue. I'm the guy you've been talking to online!"

My jaw dropped. However now that I thought about it I couldn't believe I hadn't realised it sooner. In fact, it really was all kind of obvious. "Chad, you're Blue?"

The teen heartthrob nodded. "I knew you'd never go out with me if I was Chad so I figured if I pretended to be someone nicer, someone more your type then maybe you'd give me a chance but then when you didn't show up I figured you just didn't like me regardless for who I was."

I smiled. I'd never seen Chad look so anxious, it was actually kinda cute. "That's where you're wrong Chad. I like you for you." I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, I'd never admited that out loud before and it felt good to get it out.

Chad grinned. "That's awesome!"

"I still don't understand why everyone left so suddenly though."

"Oh, that's my fault. See I got worried you'd reject me so I paid everyone to leave at exactly eleven o'clock when the party finished, that way if you actually did reject me then no one would see."

"Chad!" I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Josh must be really scared that you'd get him fired then. He left the music on in his hurry to get out."

Chad shook his head. "That's my fault too. I asked him to leave it on just in case you actually did say yes, and even if you didn't well, I really like this song."

"Say yes to what?"

"This: Sonny I've liked you for a year now and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

I grinned broadly at him. In fact my smile was so large I was pretty sure my smile was about to eat my face. "Of course I'll go out with you!"

"Seriously? I haven't even finished the whole speech yet, I had the Mack Falls writers help me with it -"

"Maybe it's best that you didn't say the whole thing," I said clapping him on the shoulder. "I wish I hadn't left it so late to get here though, it looks as though this was a really awesome party."

Chad shrugged. "It wasn't awesome until you got here."

"Aw chad! That was sweet."

"I have my moments. Besides the musics still playing, it would be rude if we left before the song finished."

"True, very true," I nodded knowing exactly where he was headed with this. "And there's still a whole ton of food left over and leaving it would be wasteful."

"Exactly. So Sonny, would you like to dance with me?"

I nodded, feeling a small blush tint my cheeks. "Sure thing Chad, or should I say Blue?"

Chad chuckled, his signature smirk appearing on his lips. "Which ever you prefer SonshineSmiles."


End file.
